


New Beginnings

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Izzy comes home to you after leaving Guns n' Roses.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really short, but I just wrote this in like one hour (including a quick photo haul break), so please have mercy. I'm working on another Izzy fic, but it's gonna take a while until it's finished.

Usually, Izzy would call to you when he got home, but this time he walked into the living room without a word. "Hey Izzy, something wrong?" you asked worriedly, walking up to him.

He sighed and fumbled with his hair. "I quit the band," he mumbled.

It didn't take you by surprise; he'd talked to you about it last week and you'd told him you would always support him, no matter what his decision was eventually going to be. You respected his courage to leave the band at the height of its fame in order to lead a happier life, as he'd justified.

Ever since he'd stopped doing drugs and drinking, it felt like you had your old Izzy back again. The Izzy you'd fallen in love with in the first place. You never stopped loving him and he was a great boyfriend, but you had to admit his addiction made things pretty difficult at times. You were glad he decided to leave all that behind him. Quitting the band was part of the process and you couldn't blame him. Being on the road was probably going to get him back into drugs, which he didn't want to happen and neither did you. You'd been through it once with him and while you wouldn't leave him hanging for falling back into his old manners, it was too devastating to experience again.

As you didn't respond for a couple of minutes, he quickly started apologizing. "I'm sorry, baby. I just felt like it would be better if I left now that I'm clean and-"

You frowned, shaking your head. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know, maybe you wouldn't want to stay with a poor guy who doesn't bring home loads of money anymore," he shrugged and looked down at his feet, a frustrated tone in his voice.

Honestly, it hurt you a little that he thought you would leave him because he would possibly not be as rich in the future as he was in Guns n' Roses. You hadn't started dating him because he was famous since both of you had been nobodies trying to find luck in Los Angeles when you had met. Izzy had enough talent to be a great solo artist, but you couldn't care less if he kept selling millions of records or not. You had a well-paid job and he had made quite a bit of money with his band in the last four years, so you certainly wouldn't have any money problems. And if you did, you'd somehow make ends meet - just like you'd had at the beginning of your relationship.

"Izzy, I'm really not mad at you." You wrapped your arms around his torso, trying to make him look at you. "We've already talked about this and I stand by what I said. I've been there since day one when you were still a drummer and we've always made things work out. Money is the last thing I'd be mad at you for," you reassured him.

You ran a hand through his hair, which finally made him look up from the ground. "I have everything I want and need, so why should I not love you now just because you aren't in a band anymore? I'm not one of those girls who move on to the next rockstar as soon as the previous one's success fades. You know you can't get rid of me."

Izzy smiled at you and slipped his hands inside the back pockets of your jeans, pulling you closer. "Believe me, I'm not trying to."

He kissed your cheek and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Now that I have more free time and can do what I want… how does a trip across the states sound?"

You were glad he was going to spend more time at home than on the road. Touring wasn't actually his problem, but while he wanted to continue making music and form a new band, he wanted to take it slower now. He'd jokingly said he's getting old, but he had never been one to seek fame at all costs and you figured this was his idea of a break while still doing what he'd always wanted to do. You were looking forward to all the things you could do and all the places you could go without the pressure of finishing another album and leaving you alone for months to go on tour. You hadn't been able to go on an actual vacation for years and if it was up to you, you would pack your bags and leave right now.

You grinned. "When are we leaving?"


End file.
